


Confiding

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, i can't believe i wrote rpf, they own my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: Tessa and Scott can tell each other anything, and Tessa needs some comfort after going through a difficult situation. Takes place in their late-teen years.





	Confiding

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote RPF. Don't judge me. Not sure why I chose this subject as my first RPF, but it kind of just came to me. The thought of what it must have been like for Tessa and Scott to grow up together, to pass through all of this coming-of-age teenage stuff together while developing a unique bond with each other is so intriguing to me. Not sure if this needs a warning or not, but I'll give it anyway just to be safe: anyone triggered by implications of rape/non-consensual sex may be bothered by a certain scene in this fic.

**June, 1998**

Nine-year-old Tessa and eleven-year-old Scott were eating lunch together after a morning of practicing on the ice. They chatted about the new lift they'd just mastered, about Scott's hockey game coming up, and about school.  
After a few moments of silence, Tessa took a bite of a carrot stick and looked at Scott.

"Scott?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, his mouth full of a bite of sandwich.

"You're my best friend," she said nonchalantly, taking another bite of carrot.

When he swallowed his mouthful of food, he smiled at her. "You're mine, too."

"I feel like I can tell you anything. Do you feel like that, too?" she asked.

Having already taken another bite of his sandwich, he nodded. She watched him expectantly until he swallowed, waiting for verbal confirmation. "Yeah, I do, Tess."  
They both smiled at each other and went back to their lunches.

* * *

**June, 2006**

Scott had arrived at the rink early one morning. Earlier than Tessa, which was strange. She doesn't like early mornings, but she likes being punctual, so it was a rare occurrence that Scott would arrive before her. He got his skates laced up and stepped onto the ice to begin warming up. As he was skating laps around the rink, he kept watching the entrance, growing more anxious as the minutes went by.  
Eventually, Tessa came rushing in with apologies on her lips before the door was even closed behind her.

Scott skated to the boards to greet her. She said hi quickly, without meeting his eyes, and something felt a little off to him. He watched her for a few moments and decided that she was just flustered. Probably slept through her alarm.

They were learning a new lift on the ice. They'd already learned it a few days earlier on the floor, but it was time to practice on skates. While Tessa seemed enthusiastic about it (as she is whenever they learn a new lift), her body felt stiff to him. She wasn't reacting to his movements and holds as naturally as she usually did.

And then as they were practicing the exit from the lift, when Scott caught her by one leg, he felt her spasm and heard her suck in a breath through her teeth. He made sure to set her down as gingerly as possible, and then he ran a hand down her arm. He knew that sometimes she got pretty intense cramps when she was on her period, but when she did, she usually let him know before they started practice for the day so that he'd know to be a little more careful with her. He was also pretty sure that it had only been a week since the last time.

Something was up with her. He stood directly in front of her, lightly holding onto one of her hands. He ducked slightly to get at her eye level and asked if she was okay. She wouldn't meet his eyes for a few moments, but then she took a deep breath and stood up straight and looked him in the face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said shortly, and then skated over to take a sip from her water bottle.

Scott slowly glided up next to her on the ice and when he saw that she seemed to be on the verge of tears, he brushed some stray hairs away from her face and asked what was wrong.

She just shook her head no.

"Do you need a break?" he asked, drawing his hand away slowly.

Tessa nodded quickly and didn't even take the time to remove her skates before slipping on her blade guards and heading to the bathroom. 

* * *

  
Scott waited in the hallway on a bench in the corner. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready. Over the years, he had learned that while she was strong and hated for other people to see any weakness in her, she'd usually eventually open up to Scott. He just had to be patient, let her know he was there for her, and wait for her to open up to him.

After several minutes passed, Tessa emerged from the restroom, and she jumped when he called her over. She hadn't expected him to be nearby. Changing direction, she headed towards him and carefully eased herself down on the bench next to him. She was in some kind of pain, but he couldn't figure out the cause.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. The fact that she hadn't kept walking in the other direction when he'd called her over let him know that he could at least start asking her questions.

She glanced sideways at him, then after a few moments she took a breath and fully turned to face him. "I... had sex for the first time last night."

"Oh-kay," he said, trying to process that surprising bit of information. They've told each other some personal things over the years that they were comfortable telling only each other, but they'd never quite gotten THIS personal.

He gathered himself fairly quickly before responding. "I had assumed that had happened already," he said.

"No. Why would you assume that?" She was looking down towards her lap now, picking some fuzz off of her leggings.

"Because you're a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl who has had at least one boyfriend that I know of besides your current one."

She met his eyes then and gave him a fleeting smile, and then she shook her head. "no, it was the first time."

"You don't seem happy," he said after a short pause. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking away down the hallway.

The fact that she had broken eye contact so suddenly set off alarm bells. "Was it... consensual?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, still not meeting his eyes. "It was."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Was it with Tom?" he asked.

Scott wasn't too fond of her current boyfriend, Tom. He wasn't always very nice to Tessa, and Scott wasn't really sure what she saw in the guy. They didn't have anything in common.

"Yes," she said, still sounding almost detached. These one-word answers were very uncharacteristic of her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" his heart was in his throat now.

"N-o..." she hesitated, looking down at her shoes.

"Tess," he said, and wrapped his hand gently around her upper arm, signaling for her to please look at him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked more firmly, searching her face.

She took a deep breath. "It did hurt some, and still does, but I've overheard girls at school mention that it hurt their first time, too."

He did know that was true- that that happened to girls sometimes. But she still seemed way more distracted and upset than she should be after her first time.

He continued asking questions, seeing as it seemed to be working- he was getting her to open up but at a pace she seemed comfortable with.

"Did you tell him that it hurt?"

She leaned forward and put her face in her hands for a few moments and Scott's stomach dropped. When she sat back up again, a tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice came out weak and shaky, "Yes, but he wouldn't slow down." She inhaled sharply then and her face crumpled. She fell forward with her face in his chest.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Hey, come here," he said softly. He shifted closer to her, allowing her to adjust herself against him so that she was more comfortable. Her head was tucked underneath his chin and she sobbed quietly into his neck. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms, grateful that she had opened up to him, but full of rage toward Tom. He suddenly hated this guy. He didn't like him before, but he couldn't stand him now.

He held her in his arms for a while longer before he heard the space between her sniffles lengthen and she pulled back from him. She wiped underneath her eyes with her fingers to get rid of her running mascara, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," she said with a sniffle.

"Come on, now," he said, pulling her against him again. "You can cry all you need to. I'm not going anywhere. You have every right to feel the way that you feel."

After a pause, he ran his hand up and down her back. "You know that sex should never be like that, right? Especially not your first time."

He felt her nod slightly.

"No one should ever treat you that way, Tess. You deserve to be respected and cared for and listened to."

She wrapped her arm around him and nuzzled into his chest. "Thank you," she said quietly before sitting up and wiping her tears once more. Scott smoothed his hand over her hair and saw that she was looking towards the exit.

"He's supposed to pick me up after practice, but I don't want to see him," she said, her voice still thick with tears.

"You don't have to," Scott said earnestly. "I'll take care of it when he comes. Don't worry."

She nodded and a look of relief crossed her face. "Don't get into a fight, though. I don't need you getting arrested."

"Oh, I don't care. I'm going to punch him."

A smirk appeared across Tessa's face. "Okay," she said.

Scott chuckled and pulled her into him again. "I'll always have your back, Tessa."

"I know," she said, smiling gratefully.

"Do you want to get back to work now?" He knew that normally she'd welcome the distraction, but he wanted to check with her to make sure. "Do you feel okay enough for it... physically?"

"Yeah, let's go. I took some Advil earlier when I went into the restroom."

"Okay," he said, standing and pulling her up next to him. "Let's go. Before you know it, I'll be punching your EX-boyfriend's face in and then driving you home."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
